Catch Me
by PhantomLady11
Summary: "Four different teens played a little game called "love", will they win or will they lose? Can they take the pain that is ahead of them? Can they fight till the end?" rated T cause I'm paranoid xP
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna! J Here is a new story again. Hihi. Please support this one and my other stories as well.

I got the idea when I was browsing through pictures and saw a Shinichi and Aoko picture and I quickly thought what if these two met then fall in love? Then I also remembered the "almost" kiss of Kaito and Ran -_-" It really pissed me off!

Well anyway, yeah I thought about Aoko and Shinichi meeting together. Hihi. But I still Kaito and aoko very much I just really like to think of random stuff :3

So here it is! Catch Me J Support it please.. J

* * *

Chapter 1: His and Her Feelings

"Ah-le-le?! White for today Aoko? That's a nice color, it suits you."

"ANATA TOSAKU BAKAAAA!"

Two teens started to chase each other in their classroom, even when the teacher already came in, it didn't stop the wild perverted goose chase.

It was a pretty normal sight for them. Kaito being a pervert, starts to flip the inspector's daughter's skirt and Aoko gets a hold of her trusty mop and the chase begins.

At first they had a hard time watching and getting their class started but as time pass by they managed to get used to it, well that's what they say.

"Oi, oi.. Stop calling me that, people might think that we're a married couple." Kaito said while trying to get away from his mop chasing friend.

Aoko blushed even more at his remark and swung her mop more forcefully.

Their teacher could only sigh at the two students in her class, 'Well, at least they could still participate in my class.' As they already started their class, Kaito and Aoko didn't stop.

"Get from there you baka!" Aoko pointed her mop at him.

"Not a chance A-HO-KO!"

Suddenly a puff of pink filled the classroom with Kaito no where to be found. As the smoke cleared out there stand in front of her was not Kaito but some other boy in their class.

Since she's used to her best friend's tricks, she charged him. She pointed her mop to his face pinning him to the wall, the boy squeaked and pleaded.

"Please Nakamori -san, I'm not Kuroba."

"You think you can fool me BAKAITO!"

"No, please. I'm not him!" he begged kneeling in front of her.

Aoko moved closer and pinched his cheek.

"ITTAAIII!" the boy screamed.

'Seems to be a really good mask.' She thought.

While pinching her classmate she felt a gush of wind behind her.

"I told you I'm not him!" the boy ran off crying.

The whole class went silent and waited what's gonna happen next.

Aoko turned around to see her magician friend smiling from ear to ear.

*SLAM!*

The whole class gasped to see the "untouchable and unbeatable Kuroba Kaito" thrown into the other side of the room with a fist mark on his cheek and mop directed close to his face. They looked at Aoko who was clenching her fists nearing the idiotic magician.

"Jeez woman.. why do you have to be so violent? Isn't chasing me with a mop enough for you?" Kaito said while rubbing his cheek. He tasted something metallic in his mouth and realized it was blood. He looked shocked and looked at Aoko.

"Y-you baka.." Aoko muttered, she was clenching her fists turning her knuckles white. She was shaking and feeling warm tears forming in her eyes.

"Aoko.." Kaito said getting up and moved closer to her. He can't see her face clearly since her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Oii.." He went closer and put a hand on her shoulder but Aoko jerked away from his grasp.

'Shit. She's mad.' He thought to himself worried.

"Enough! You two go to the clinic! Nakamori-san, Kuroba-san this has gotten out of hand." The teacher scolded.

* * *

The two teens were quiet along the way, Aoko was ahead with Kaito trailing behind her.

Kaito can't help but feel guilty by his best friend's change of mood. He mentally punched himself and hit his head in frustration. 'Baka! Baka! Baka!'

Aoko on the other hand was mad. She was mad at herself for being such a crybaby, crying over a simple thing, well maybe not a simple thing. But she was used with Kaito flipping her skirt right but that doesn't mean she allows it. can he be more considerate?

Would he think about her feelings sometime? She looked back to see Kaito rubbing his jaw while thinking deeply when she caught his eye. She was the first one to break their stare and sighed.

"We're here." Aoko said her voice hoarse.

Kaito jogged to catch up to her. 'Now's my chance.' He thought.

As they went in, it was oddly quiet. Aoko looked around to notice that the nurse wasn't there.

"Seems like the nurse is out, might as well come back later." She said quietly.

But as she turned around she came face to face with Kaito. Her eyes widen in shock and felt her face heat up.

Kaito looked deep into her eyes and popped out a rose on his hand. "Gomenesai Aoko."

Aoko reached out for the rose and admired it. As she had it in her hands, she felt like all her anger went away.

She faced him and breathed out "Kaito.." she smiled.

Kaito felt his stomach flutter and twist in knots, her smile was always the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He wants to be the only one who can see it an be the reason behind it.

"Finally you smiled, so we're good?" he asked.

She nodded her head and smiled at him again. She really can't stay mad at him for a long time.

"Good so can you help me with this?" he asked pointing to his face.

Aoko frowned and touched his jaw, feeling guilty. She nodded her head and quickly get everything she needed and started treating him.

"Gomene.. I shouldn't have punched you." She said while wiping the blood off his lip and trying hard not to blush but failed anyway.

"Iya. It's my fault, I deserved it." He assured her.

Aoko smiled and started treating him. Her heart was beating very fast but managed to stay calm. She was always feeling like this when he's with her.

Once the treatment was finished, they looked at each other and realized how close their face were.

'Could this be it?' Aoko asked herself, she felt his thumb brush her cheek.

"You seemed to scratch yourself." He said. Kaito picked up a bandage and placed it on her cheek, "There." He smiled.

Kaito lied back down on the bed, he sighed in content as he lay down comfortably. He looked at his best friend and signaled her to move closer.

When seated right next to him, he grabbed her hand and interwined it with his. He raised it up observing it, "Please stay."

Aoko retreated her hand back and looked down at her lap, "We still have class and I don't have any injuries like you. You go rest, I'll just copy you notes." She smiled at him and went to the door.

"Aoko." Kaito called to her.

"Hmm?" Aoko said without facing him, fearing that he may see her face. She was starting to tear up again.

"You're the best best friend ever." Kaito smiled.

Aoko cringed at the word "Best friend", she felt her heart break into tiny pieces.

"I know." She turned to him and surprised to hear that her voice didn't crack. She left the room and let all her tears fall down.

'That is what all he thinks of me.' She thought.

Why did she fall for a person who she know wouldn't possibly catch her? Just what did she do to deserve to feel this so much pain?

"Maybe I should just give up." She whispered to herself. She wiped her tears and went to her calassroom.

* * *

Once classes were over, she went to her friend Keiko. "Uhmm.. Keiko-chan? Could you please give this Kaito, I got to go home early." She asked.

"Sure, he's still in the clinic right?" Keiko asked. Aoko nodded at her and immediately went home.

The truth is she really didn't have to went home early, she really got nothing to do. It was weekend tomorrow after all and besides her father wouldn't might be even home by then.

'I just can't face him now.' She thought sadly and walked alone.

When she finally got home, she was surprised to see her father already home. He was sitting in the living room and seemed to be waiting for her to get back. She happily went closer and hugged him.

"No case today otou-san?" she happily asked.

"Aoko we need to talk."

Noticing her father's serious tone, she backed away looking worried.

"What is it?" she asked. She haw his father's hesitation and worry, so she sat beside him holding his hand.

"Tou-san?"

Ginzo breathed in deeply and looked at his daughter, "Aoko.."

"You're moving."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Mwahahahahahahaha.

Oh no! Aoko gave up on Kaito?! Is she thinking clearly, poor Aoko-chan if you you only knew.

And you're going to move, what about Kaito? You're going to leave him alone? :(((

That's it for now, so stay tuned on what's going to happen next. Please support this and my other stories. Arigatou minna :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ne, ne, ne minna! Another chapter! Ohohohohoho! ^O^

But first let's recall what happened in the first chapter,

1. Aoko and Kaito did their usual mop chase, but this time Kaito went too far.

2. Aoko decided to give up on her feelings since (she thinks) Kaito would only look at her as his best friend/childhood friend, but we all know that's not true. :P

3. Aoko got shocking news from her father, Ginzo, that she'll be moving or in other words LEAVING! SHE'S GOING TO LEAVE KAITO ALONE!

So that's what happened, oh yeah before I forgot the relatives that are going to be mention on this chapter are not real, I just made them up. xP

So here it is, chapter 2! What will Aoko do now? Will she agree to leave or will she stay? And does Kaito know about this? So many questions! Let's just proceed with the story. HAHAHA XD

Reminder: Detective Conan is not mine! 

* * *

Chapter 2: Moving

"No case today otou-san?" Aoko happily asked.

"Aoko we need to talk." Nakamori Ginzo said to his daughter.

Noticing his serious she backed away and looked at her father worried, "what is it?"

Ginzo hesitated at first but decided to tell his daughter. He sighed and faced Aoko, "Aoko.."

"tou-san?"

"Aoko.. You're moving."

Aoko's eyes widen in shock and stared at her father. He held her hand and explained, "I know it's a bit sudden, but it's for the best. You'll be safer if you went away for a while."

She looked at her lap and clenched her fists, "But.. why?"

Her father sighed, "It's about Kid. It's getting harder and harder to catch him but I'll catch him and make sure to lock him up in jail! And I need to be in Europe for three months for a convention about Kid."

He hugged her daughter and whispered, "I'm sorry." Releasing from the hug he stood up,"You'll be leaving tomorrow, since it's a Saturday which means no school. I'm just going to inform your school."

Ginzo stared at her daughter and noticed that she hasn't spoken since he said the news. He really didn't want her to leave too but it's just too risky to leave his daughter all alone here. He knows that she had a lot of things that she's going to let go when she leaves.

"And.. uhh.. By the way, you'll be staying at your oba-chan's house for a while." He scratched his head and continued. _"They live in Beika now but don't worry I'll accompany you on your way there."_ And with that he left.

Aoko doesn't know what to feel, she doesn't know if she should be glad that her father cares for her or be mad because of that stupid thief. Because once again, he took her father further away.

She felt her tears fall down her face, she didn't quite listen to her father's explanation. The only thing she remembered was _'leaving', 'KID', 'It's for the best.', '3 months'_ and the rest she didn't know. But there is only one thing on her mind, the only thing she could think of.

'_Kaito.. What about him?'_ she thought and went to her room.

First, she realized that Kaito would never like her back and now this, she has to leave. She felt a stung to her heart as she hugged herself crying her heart out. She cried and cried until she fell into a deep dreamless slumber. She didn't even change out of her uniform, it really didn't matter anymore. 

* * *

Aoko woke up feeling empty. It has been 2 days since she left, she was starting to tear up again. She hugged her knees and thought about HIM again. _'How is he doing? Does he know about my sudden disappearance? Is he even going to think about me?'_

She chuckled at the last part, it was impossible for him to miss her. He didn't even bother to call her that night, perhaps he might even be happier that I left. There'll be no one chasing him with a mop anymore, no one will shout at him or annoy him and no one would embarrass him anymore.

_No one would bother him anymore._

She started to cry once again, "No Aoko.. That's enough crying for today, he doesn't like you back and never will. This is your chance to forget about him and your stupid feelings." She whispered to herself.

She got up from her bed started to get ready for school. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were red and puffy due to her non stop crying. Her nose was red as a tomato and her hair was messier than it has already been. All in all, she's a mess.

She sighed and went to take a shower, hoping that she would feel better.

* * *

It was Monday morning, a pretty normal day. The sun is shining ever so brightly and the birds were chirping lively.

But a certain magician kept fidgeting in his seat. He kept on glancing at the door of their classroom, waiting for 'her' to come in.

And by 'her' he means none other than his childhood best friend slash love interest, Nakamori Aoko. He didn't know why but in just one poof he was in love with her. No, ever since he had met her, he knew that he already feel for her.

He admits that she didn't have that much of a curve or even a bump on her chest, which the others deny and blame it on the uniform. Well he doesn't really care, for him she was perfect. Sounds cheesy right? But it's the truth.

He, Kuroba Kaito, is deeply in love with his childhood best friend Nakamori Aoko.

Yet he can't confess, because there's two things that is holding him back.

First, his other identity. He can't just tell it to her or else she'll get involve. He can't confess without telling her everything right? It's not fair to her and can't take to see her believe in his lies.

But someday, he will tell her and live happily ever after.

Second, rejection. She may not feel the same. It's quite obvious actually that she likes that 'Holmes wannabe.'

"Uhhhmm.. Kaito-kun?" a girl tapped his shoulder. He looked up to see a girl with brown hair tied in pigtails and had eyeglasses. "What is it Momoi-san?" he looked at her with a bored expression.

"Have you seen Aoko-chan?" she asked. Kaito stared at her and didn't know to what to say. "Uhh.."

He hasn't seen her in the weekends, his last conversation with her was in the clinic. He was to busy with his heists that he didn't even got the time to thank her for the notes she handed him that day. He didn't even got to see her when school was over.

Their conversation was stopped when their teacher came in, looking gloomy. She looked at her students and sighed, "Is something the matter sensei?" Keiko turned to her teacher.

She smiled sadly and ordered her students to sit down, "I have news for you. It's about Nakamori-san?"

At the mention of her name, Kaito shot his head up to the teacher. 'Why? What's wrong with Aoko?' he thought worriedly.

"Why? What happened to my dear ojou-san?" Hakuba stood up and asked.

"why don't you sit down and let sensei explain?" Kaito snapped at the blonde detective. "I'm just worried for my angel." Hakuba smirked at him.

'Yeah right!' Kaito thought looking back at their teacher.

"And as I was saying, Nakamori-keibu called last night that his daughter would be transferring school." The teacher explained.

The whole class felt silent, shocked by the news. They all turned to Kaito who was looking shock as they are, well they think he's shock because he's wearing that Poker Face of his.

"Did you knew about this Kuroba-kun?" a scarlet haired witch asked him. Kaito looked down, his bangs covering most of his face and replied. "Iya."

And with that he stood up and left the room. Everybody was worried for their magician friend, they all knew that behind those deathly mop chases those two liked each other deeply.

"So what do you think will happen next tantei-san?" the witch turned to Hakuba.

Hakuba smirked put his hands under his chin, "I don't know but there is no need to worry Koizumi-san."

The whole class was confused by the detective's words, until he spoke again "I'm pretty sure that Kuroba-kun isn't that stupid to let his princess slip away."

Akako just smirked and went back to her seat. 'You better do something fast Kuroba.' She thought as she looked at the running figure out side.

* * *

Phew! Chapter 2 done. Hope you enjoyed it.

Okay, so let's summarize it.

Ginzo got some things to do with Kid related stuff and has got to go to Europe for 3 months, and with that he decided that it would be better to leave Aoko with someone whom he could trust. Now you're all wondering why he didn't let her just stay with Kaito, well that's because since there is no guardian with them. Kaito's mother is hopping form continent to another, just like Shinichi's parents and I did confirm this because in the franchise "Magic Kaito" it is shown that Kaito live in his own, and it would not be a good sight to let a girl and boy live alone together in one roof.

And yes, Aoko agreed because she thinks that going away would maker her feelings go away. She would be staying at Beika now and that means she'll be attending Teitan High where she'll meet Shinichi and the others.

So that's it! Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! 3

Ja'ne! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I updated my other story "Married to an Emperor" so I decided to update this one also. Hihihi.

So I know you like ShinRan very much, but this is just fan fiction only so no need to worry about ShinAo Cause we all know how Shincihi and Ran love each other very much! :")

So RECALL TIME!

1. Aoko agreed in moving.

2. Kaito now knows about Aoko's sudden disappearance.

3. Aoko now lives in Beika: D

Thank you for reading my story! I'm really happy so here it is minna! Chapter 3 Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: New Friends

"Ah! Aoko-chan, you're awake." An old woman said to Aoko. She was staying at her grandmother's house, "Here, have some breakfast."

She smiled and sat down across from her. She looked at her grandmother and asked, "Ne, oba-chan, where's oji-san?"

"He's outside, refreshing up." Her grandmother smiled at her.

"Oh." It was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Her dad was now in Europe today, it saddened her that they didn't get to bond before he went away. Currently she was in Beika, the sudden change really bothered her, she sighed and brushed off the thought.

Her grandmother was looking at her worried so she held her grand daughter's hand, "I'm sure you're dad is fine." Aoko just smiled at her and thought about the things she left back home, like school, like the clock tower and him.

Her thoughts were cut off when her grandmother called her, "Aoko-chan, Aoko-chan."

"Ohh.. Gomen, I spaced out. What is it?"

"I asked if you were alright, you hardly touched your food." She asked worried, Aoko nodded and forced a smile to reassure her.

"Well you should hurry or you'll be late. Just put it in the sink when you're done." She reminded Aoko.

"Uhhhmm… What school am I attending?" Aoko asked.

"Teitan High." Her grandmother smiled at her.

She just nodded and finished her meal. After cleaning up, she kissed her grandmother's cheek goodbye and went for the door.

"Matte Aoko-chan, come here." Aoko felt her hair being tied up in a ponytail, "There s your hair wouldn't stick out that much." Her grandmother smiled. Aoko smiled back and said thanks and good bye.

"Make sure to meet your oji-chan, he'll lead you the way."

"Hai!"

* * *

After meeting up with her grandpa, they walked to school together.

Aoko took a good look at her surroundings, it was just the same like back at home. It was quiet and filled with mothers and fathers getting their day started.

It was when her eyes catch a rather huge house. It seemed as if nobody was living there anymore, she could sense that it kind of a lonely aura around it. She turned to her grandpa and asked him about it, "Oji-san, does some one live there?"

"Oh yes. It seems pretty creepy, doesn't it?" he asked the young lady beside him.

"Ee.." she replied. "Well, who occupies that house?"

"It is owned by a stupid and arrogant detective." He answered annoyed.

"Huh? Stupid? Arrogant?" Aoko stared shock at him. "Yeah, but your grandmother finds that kid quite nice and charming." He said as he rolled his eyes.

She can't help but giggle at her grandfather's behavior, "So where is he? And he lives alone there?"

Her grandfather just nodded and looked at the road. "Ehh? Is his parents dead?" she asked. "Iya, they're just living in the States." He explained. "Well, here we are.. Enjoy your first day Aoko."

* * *

Once she got inside, she quickly looked for the office to get her schedule and know what class she'll be in. when she finally got to know what she needed, she went to her room _'Class 2-B'_ she thought.

As she entered the room, the whole class stared at her and went back to their own business. "Well that's a start."

Aoko sat near the window like her usual spot in Ekoda, it wasn't near the teacher nor was it far. Her thoughts drifted back at home and her father, _'I wonder how they're doing.'_ She sighed and looked outside.

In the middle of her thoughts she felt someone poke her, she looked up to see a girl with short brown hair held by a hair band, "Oiii Ran..."

Aoko looked at the girl confused and asked her, "Uhhhmm... Who are you?"

"Ehh? Stop kidding around Ran! Even if you tie your hair back I'll recognize you, and what's with the new hair style anyway? Trying to impress that detective geek?" she teased me.

'Detective geek?' she thought, "I think you're mistaken ojou-san."

"Nani korre?" she looked at Aoko arching an eyebrow at her. She was about to say something to her when some one spoke behind her, "Sonoko?"

She turned around shocked to see 'the real Ran' standing behind her, "R-RAN?!" She pointed a finger at her best friend and looked back at the girl behind her. She looked left and right trying to sink in the situation. _'There were two Ran's all along? How could that be? She has a clone?'_

"A-anoo.. Who are you guys?" Aoko suddenly spoke behind her. Sonoko looked back at her, staring intently.

"Jeez Sonoko, stop pressuring students." Ran moved forward in front of Sonoko and looked at the girl.

Once there eyes made contact, both teens' eyes widen in shock. "You look just like me!" they pointed their index finger at each other. "It feels like I'm.." Ran said. "..looking in a mirror." Aoko finished her thought.

Both girls smiled at each other and introduced them selves, "Mouri Ran. Nice to meet you." She bowed, "Nakamori Aoko, pleased to meet you too." Mirroring her action. "Ah! And this is my best friend.."

"Suzuki Sonoko! Nice to meet you! Ne Aoko-chan, what clothes do you prefer? We could go shopping some times." She exclaimed holding her hands and jumping in excitement. "Anything cute and simple, I guess." She smiled at the brunette.

"You're going to enjoy here in Teitan, would you like us to tour you around later?" Ran asked her.

Aoko nodded in agreement, "That would be a big help. Cause I don't really like to get lost, I might accidentally enter the boy's restroom." She joked. The three girls laughed and sat down at their seats. Ran was at the top left corner of her seat while Sonoko occupied the seat on her left side in front of Ran.

Aoko was glad that she immediately made friends, she was quite a shy girl so it was very hard for her to talk with many people. It situations likes this, she was always beside Kaito. 'No Aoko.. You're here because you want to forget about him right?' she shook her head trying to brush off the thought.

"Aoko-chan.." She looked up to see her two new friends looking at her worried, "N-nani?" she asked them.

"Daijobudesuka?" Sonoko asked her, she just nodded as her reply, "Well if you say so.. Anyways, we were talking about Ran's boyfriend here. Ne, ne, ne Ran! Why is your beloved not here yet?"

"Boyfriend?" Aoko turned shock at Ran, "I-i-yaa.. It's nothing like that, he's not my boy friend." Ran shook her hands in a very defensive way, her cheeks were tainted in pink. "We're just childhood friends."

Aoko smiled gently at them, Sonoko kept teasing Ran about her "boy friend" and she just kept denying it with a very flushed face. They were having a good time until the teacher came in.

And just like the usual thing newbies do, introduce your self. Just as she was about to introduce herself, the doors burst open.

Their stood a sweating and tired young man trying to catch his breath, "Gomenasai sensei, something caught up."

* * *

Ohohohoho.. Now who may that be? : I think it's kind of obvious though :/

So let's summarize! :D

Aoko now lives with her oba-chan and oji-san (grand mother and grandfather) in Beika. And she now attends Teitan High where she met two girls named Mouri Ran and Suzuki Sonoko, they instantly became friends. At first Sonoko mistook Aoko for being Ran but soon cleared when they got to introduced theirselves.

And the cliff hanger part, when Aoko was going to introduced herself a certain young man interrupted.

That's it! Chapter 3 Sorry if you find it boring

Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! 3 Please support my other stories also! Arigatou minna!

Ja'ne! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Hi minna! There's something I've got to tell you all first before I start with the story. And it's a bad news School is starting on June 4, next Wednesday which means I won't be able to upload the upcoming chapters. Writing would be easy but the thing I'm having trouble is time.

I'm on my 3rd year now and I really want to focus in my studies so I hope you understand, but still I'm going to post new chapters. It's not just going to be updated in days like I used to. So this is going to be a VERY SLOW UPDATE! I hope you all understand.

Any way, let's recall:

Well mostly, Aoko met Ran and Sonoko and befriended them. That's what mostly happened, gomene if it's boring. :P

Here it is, chapter 4! Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Detective of the East**

Shinichi examined his surroundings once again, trying to understand the whole situation more. He thought about the clues that Takagi said to him. He looked back once again at the victim lying in the bed, he was holding in a key in his hand with a coffee stain on his mouth. There's been one thing that is bugging him, the ring on his hand, it was worn upside down which was very unusual.

"Well, it seems that this case is nothing but suicide, he locked himself in his room and poisoned himself with this coffee." Inspector Megure said turning to everyone in the room.

_'Iya. This is murder.'_ Shinichi thought to himself, he went in front of the small window, _'Only a child would fit in this.'_ He touched the edges of the window looking at the playing children in the yard.

"Ne, ne, did you hear about the news? A circus would be visiting this town tomorrow!" a young girl exclaimed to her friends. "That's right! I heard there is going to be acrobats, hoopers, magicians, trained animals.." the three of them looked at each other and exclaimed at the same time and tightrope walkers!"

Shinichi smiled at the children, remembering his childhood moments with Ran. And as if lightning struck, he finally knew who the murderer was and what trick he used, (you know whenever he solves or realizes something, the thin line behind him with sound effects of xD) He smirked and looked back at the three suspects behind him, _'Naruhodo. That's how he did it.'_

"Well we'll be going now then." The inspector bid goodbye to everyone, when he was about to go out someone called him. "Ah! Megure-keibu, I finally now know who the murderer is and what trick he used." Shinichi said to him with his confident deduction face. Everyone looked shocked at the young high school detective.

The inspector looked at him confused and asked him, "What are you talking about Shinichi? The door was locked from the inside, how could someone get in? And just like you said earlier, the only window here is too small for an adult to fit in. and how would the culprit put poison on his coffee when no one was went to him."

"Not unless he went earlier than the rest." Shinichi smirked at them, "and there is one thing that is bothering me, the ring on his finger it was worn upside down."

"Eh? Couldn't that just be he wore it accidentally?" the inspector looked at him with half moon eyes. "Iya. I think Morinuzka-san is a perfectionist. He can't let that happen, everything must be in order around him."

"Well that doesn't mean that it was already a murder." Koizumi Kuro, the writer, said.

Shinichi just looked at them and went closer to the victim's body, "I know, what I'm saying is the reason why ring was in that position because it was the key to fulfill the trick."

Everybody just stared at him and waited for him to continue, until Takagi understand what he was trying to say, "Ah soka! Then that means someone removed it and used it to…" he thought about a moment when Shinichi spoke once again. "Ahh. They used it to put the key in his hands and put on a tightrope show."

"Tightrope?" the people stared at him not getting what the detective was trying to say, "Naruhudo. You mean somebody made the key slid down from something by a thin line and was tied on the other end of this ring." Sato crouched beside Shinichi.

"Huh.. Ahh, yeah. The culprit probably tied something or put something through it and made the key slid down from that very window." Shinichi nodded to her and stood up, and whispered something to the female police officer, "Hmm.. Sato-san, could I borrow your ring for a while?"

He went to the window and pulled out some thin string and the key, Sato was facing him and was sat in the bed, she removed her ring put the other end of the string through it. Everybody watch as the key slid down form the string and onto the officer's palm, Shinichi then pulled the string completing the trick perfectly."Then how did the culprit poisoned Morinuzka-san?"

He then looked at everyone in the room, "The culprit poisoned Morinuzka-san when he visited him early at dawn so none of us would see him. Originally the coffee was being drank in the kitchen until the culprit came in, Morinuzka-san then went and sat down in his bed. While not looking the culprit managed to pour some poison in his coffee and left. Since Morinuzka-san is the type of person who doesn't want to be disturbed he was the one who probably locked the door."

"But what did the culprit used to do the tight rope trick?" Inspector Megure asked, he looked over to the three suspects and said, "We already checked their bag, no thread was found or even a string."

Shinichi then smirked at the inspector, "The culprit used a replacement, some thing that is smooth and thin just like a thread. Something like.."

"Smooth and thin?" the three police officers whispered and thought, their eyes shot open and exclaimed all together, "Like a cassette tape!" Shinichi nodded his head in agreement and looked at the suspects, "And the only one who would have that is none other than his apprentice writer, Koizumi Kuro-san. It could only be you."

The man was silent then he broke down and said, "Nothing can't get pass you, ne?" his friend looked at him shocked, "But.. But why Kuro?"

The man smiled gently and looked at them, "That man was evil, he was the reason why my brother was killed. My brother used to work for him, he idolized sensei very much that he even did the tricks written in his books only to see if they were possible."

Everybody stared at him shock, "So that's why he was covered in injuries and bruises?" Kuro nodded and cried his heart out, "Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" They looked at the scene sadly, but a crime is a crime and one must pay for it.

"Sugoi! As expected from the Detective of the East Kudou Shinichi!"Takagi praised the young lad. "Ah, no, no. it was nothing actually." Shinichi laughed while rubbing his neck.

"Oi Takagi! Let's get going!" Inspector Megure called out to him, Takagi bid goodbye and left. Shinichi looked his watch shocked to see that it was already late. He missed out on the time, it was already midnight and the crime scene was far from his house. He sighed and went home feeling tired and sleepy.

* * *

**Monday morning..**

Shinichi was sleeping peacefully, he was comfortably lying on his bead hugging his pillow like a teddy bear. The case he solved yesterday was such a pain for him, when he was getting home a dog suddenly started chasing him. The owner of the dog seemed to be his neighbor Nakamori Shiro, the old man hated his guts as long as he can remember though he never knew the reason why.

He was really tired that day and never want to get off bed, and as if the heavens were not approved of it a sudden explosion brought him back to the real world. He panicked and looked out the window only to see another failed invention of his friend, Hiroshi Agasa. He sighed and looked at the clock beside him, his eyes widen in shock as he realized that he was late for school.

He quickly took a shower and got dressed, then he went o his neighbor's house to check in first the doctor before leaving. "Mattaku Hakase, you should really just take a rest or bake a cake like normal old people do."

"Is that you Shinichi-kun?" the doctor called. "Ah." He replied going near him, "But you know I'm not just any old man."

Shinichi laughed lazily at him and helped him up, "Well, I'll be going then. I'm already late, just be careful Hakase. Ja'ne!" The doctor looked at the boy as he sprinted out of his house, "Huh? Uhh.. Yeah."

Shinichi was late. And this was bad, he has never been late. He raced through the hallways of his school and felt relieved as he easily spotted his room. He opened the door, and leaned in one hand on his knee while trying to catch his breath, he greeted. "Gomenasai sensei, something caught up."

"Since this is your first time, I'll let you off but I still have to talk to you later." Their teacher scolded and reminded him. "Hai." He nodded his head and quickly went to his seat, not noticing the girl in fornt of the class.

He sat down next to the window and placed down his head on his arms, his head was now throbbing painfully since he never got that much sleep last night. He heard someone calling him and peered at them, "Oii.. What happened to our beloved detective geek?" Sonoko teased him.

He just rolled his eyes at her and went back to his sleep, ignoring the pair of eyes watching him. "Shinichi.." Ran whispered.

* * *

And that's it for now. Next chapter will be Aoko's POV I think? :P So the great part is staring.. Mwahahahahaha.

And by the way for the case, I just resembled it to episode 487: Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story 8 - The Wedding Finger. Hihi! :D I'm not good with cases so I just got some form the episodes.

Btw, Koizumi Kuro, Nakamori Shiro and Morinuzka-san aren't real characters in the anime or manga.

Well, that's it! Ja'ne! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Minnaaaa! So before school starts I'll post a new chapter :D I don't really feel excited about scholl .

Anyway, I enjoyed writing this one so I hope you too :))))

Here is Chapter 5! enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Gomenasai sensei, I'm late. Something caught up." Shinichi said while trying to catch his breath.

Aoko stared at the familiar figure at the door, she somewhat saw this guy before but she can't remember.

"Since this is your first time, I'll let you off but I still have to talk to you later." Their teacher scolded and reminded him. "Hai." He nodded his head and quickly went to his seat, not noticing her. She watched as the detective went to his seat and surprisingly it was right beside her.

"You may now continue." The teacher said to her, Aoko nodded and introduced herself. "I'm Nakamori Aoko. Nice to meet all of you, let's be friends." She smiled and bowed.

The class began to buzz like little bumble bees, some of them were smiling at her and the others don't seem to care. "Ehhh? Nakamori? As in the daughter of Nakamori-keibu?" Aoko smiled and nodded.

"You don't happen to be a relative of Mouri-san, aren't you?" One boy asked her, she giggled and shook her head denying the question. "She looks a lot like Ran, ne?" the girl seated beside him asked. Everyone then started to gather around Ran, bombarding her with nonstop questions.

Aoko could only smile at everyone, "Please stop bothering Ran-chan, we're not related or even twins. We just happen to look exactly alike." Then her eyes unexpectedly turned to boy next to her seat. She kept on staring on him and saw he resembled someone she knows.

As the class was learning about geometry or trigonometry, she didn't quite listen. She was far too occupied with her thoughts, her eyes kept on wandering around the room and her eyes once again landed on her seatmate.

His head was laid on his desk with his arms used as pillows, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted. She could hear his even breathing from her desk_, 'I guess he's asleep.'_ Aoko stared at his sleeping face until realization struck her, _'KAITO! HE LOOKS A LOT LIKE KAITO!'_ she screamed in her head. That was why she couldn't take her eyes away from him, he reminds her of Kaito.

She looked down at her notebook and stared at the numbers written, _'I wonder how he's doing,'_ she thought. She knew she had to give up on her feelings but that doesn't mean she couldn't care for him as his best friend right? She sighed and listened to their teacher.

* * *

Shinichi stretched his limbs as he woke up from his slumber. He was very tired due to last night's case; he didn't get enough sleep since a dog chased him around before he could enter his house. And he had to help his friend before he got to go to school.

He looked at his surroundings and shocked to see that the classroom was empty, "Did I really slept that long?" he asked himself. Suddenly he felt a whack to his head causing him to fall off his seat.

"Sore ga itaii!" he screamed as he rubbed his head to see a girl staring at him, wait let's rephrase that, to see a girl glaring at him.

"What happened to you baka? You had me worried sick about you!" the girl said to him, even with his eyes closed he knew that voice too well. Recognizing the voice, he smiled and stood up. He put an arm around her shoulder and apologized, "Yaahh Ran... Gomenasai, like I said something caught up." He looked at the girl beside him and leaned his face closer to hers, "So forgive me?"

Ran's face heat up and looked away from him, "Tsk... J-j-just be careful, okay? What happened to you anyway?" she backed away to look at his face clearly. Shinichi scratched his cheek and looked up, "Well I happened to came across a murder case and helped them to solve it. It turned out later than I expected."

"You really are a corpse magnet." She teased him; he looked at her with half moon eyes and said, "Oi... Oii... It's not my fault and besides a dog chased me around before I reached my house, and this morning I have to help Hakase on his failed invention again."

"Well I'm glad that you're fine." She smiled at him and picked up her things, "C'mon it's a half day the teachers had an emergency meeting so they sent us home early."

"But I have to talk with sensei, remember?" he asked her. She frowned as she remembered earlier's scene, Shinichi smiled gently and ruffled her hair, "Gomene, I'll just go visit you later. Ja'ne Ran!" he quickly picked up his things and exited the room.

Ran stared at his figure as it vanished in the hallways and looked out the window, she sighed as she thought about his childhood friend. She had a secret crush on him; she just can't help but like that detective geek. He was just caring, gentle, smart, athletic and can sometimes be a jerk yet she found herself falling in love with him.

She looked down at her feet and felt warm tears in her eyes, she can't help but feel hurt because she knew that he didn't feel the same and never will. All they would be are childhood friends and that's it, they would never be something more, but still she was hoping. She wiped her tears and decided to go home_. 'I'm falling hard and I could only pray that you would catch me.'_

* * *

As Aoko was going home, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took out her phone and stared shock, 8 missed calls from Keiko-chan, 2 missed calls from Akako-chan, 3 missed calls and 1 mail from Hakuba-kun and 15 missed calls and 10 mails from her dad.

"I guess they finally know." She sighed but one name didn't appear. Of course he wouldn't call her or even sent her mail, he couldn't care less right? "Bakaito." She whispered and gripped her phone tightly. She looked at her mails, most of them asking why she left and why she didn't tell them. She just closed her phone and put it back on her pocket.

Then her phone vibrated once again, it was her dad calling. "Otou-san!"

"Aoko! How are you doing? How's school? You're not having a hard time are you? Have you been eating on time? I miss you so much." Her father said.

She giggled at her father's rants and replied, "I'm fine. It's alright; it's kind of quiet here. The people are very nice here so no need to worry. And yes I have been eating on time. I miss you too otou-san, so much."

She heard her father sigh, "I'm really sorry Aoko, I hope you understand." Aoko smiled gently even though her dad can't see it, "It's alright otou-san. So how are you doing?" they talked and talked on her way home, she really does miss her dad. But she knows that her father really cares for her, and she's also glad that she was able to talk to her dad longer and normally. There were no other things involve, like Kid, work, cases and other things.

"Are you on your way home?" her father asked and began to rant once again. "Yeah, don't worry... I'm fine, I know the way home... Yeah, I'll be careful."

"I'll be home soon at obaa-chan's, okay? Yeah... Yeah... I'll watch out for strangers." Her father's voice was echoing from her phone. She couldn't even sneak in anymore with her dad's questions and blabbering. Aoko just sighed, even though she misses her father so much, she has got to end the call, so she decided to sneak into her father's words.

"Yup! I'll be taking care of myself, I'll always eat on time and study hard. Okay, take care otou-san, ja! Love you." Still hearing her dad screaming 'wait' she ended the call. She wanted a nice, quiet walk on her way home. Suddenly she started to get confuse, she was starting to get lost. She looked around only to find a man running towards her.

The man quickly grabbed Aoko and wrapped his arms around her neck with a small knife pointing to her neck. "What the-?" Aoko just can't believe her eyes, she was just held hostage. There weren't any people in their area so screaming for help would be useless.

"Just stay quiet and follow my orders." The man ordered her, Aoko was scared. She didn't expect anything of this to happen, she doesn't want to die yet on a young age. '_I couldn't die now. I just can't.' _

She grabbed hold of the man's arm and tried to push it away. "I don't want to die. Let go of me!" the man suddenly began to lose his grip on her, "I told you don't move." He positioned the knife closer to her neck, which made her freeze on the spot. Very scared she was unable to move_, 'Anyone, save me!'_ she screamed in her head.

And as if on cue, Aoko heard foot steps coming towards them, the man panicked and dragged Aoko away, she could feel the man tensed up. She can barely open her eyes and only managed to listen.

"He's over here! Hurry up!" "He ran this way." "C'mon, he might get away."

The man was strangling her neck and she find it hard to breath, she felt her eyes close shut. Suddenly Aoko felt the man loosen his grip on her and was laying on top of him, she got up and looked at the man under her. He was unconscious which shocked Aoko, she looked around her surroundings and found a soccer ball rolling near his head.

"Are you alright ojou-san?" she heard a male's voice behind her. She looked up to see a man same age and same uniform as her. He held her hand and helped her stand up. "Y-yah." She stuttered, she kept staring at him, trying to understand why he was here.

"Pretty girls like you should be more careful." He winked at her causing her cheeks to redden. _'P-pretty girl?'_ Aoko thought to herself.

"Kudou-kun! Thank you for your help, we really could count on you!" a police officer saluted at him. "Don't mention it. I'm always happy to help." Aoko looked shocked and confused at the boy beside her, he was that famous high school detective Kudou Shinichi. He picked up his ball and turned to her, "That man just robbed a bank."

Aoko quickly bowed and said her thanks, "Arigatougozaimashita tantei-san." Shinichi shocked by her actions, sweat drop as he laughed. "Don't mention it. Eh? You study in Teitan?" he asked her.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Nakamori Aoko, nice to meet you." Shinichi stared her and felt his fac heat up, he coughed looking away from her. "Kudou Shinichi." Somehow he felt his heart beating pounding in his chest really fast. "So you're the transferee, sensei was talking about." Aoko only nodded and continued on her way home.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shinichi called to her, she looked at him confused. "My house is this way also." He smiled at her, Aoko's face heat up and felt her heart quicken a pace. "I-is that so?"

"So what are you doing outside at this hour? Isn't it a half day today?" he asked. Aoko looked at him, "I was decided to walk around first before I go home but it seems I took the wrong route back there. How about you?"

"Well I visited a friend of mine and ran into the police and yeah that's it." He explained to her, playing with a soccer ball.

The two teens walked their way home enjoying and getting to know each other's company, Shinichi taught Aoko how to play soccer but she can't seem to follow. "So where so you actually live?" he asked her after a refreshing laugh.

"Just right around the corner of…" Aoko pointed to her 'landmark', "that house." He looked at the direction to see that she was pointing at his house, "Who exactly lives there?" she asked.

He stopped in his tracks and smiled smiled at her, "Me." She looked at him shocked and chuckled, "It seems creepy." He pouted at her and said, "Hey that's mean. It just looks like that." She laughed again at his expression and smiled at him.

When they reached her house, an angry old man faced them, stared at Shinichi to be exact, "YOU STUPID ARROGANT DETECTIVE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GRAND DAUGHTER?"

"Eh? Ah! O-ojii-san calm down! Kudou-kun just helped me out." Aoko said calming her grand father, "Ah! Kudou-kun thank you again for tonight, Uh-uh, s-see you at school." And with that the dorr slamed closed at a very shocked and scared detective. _'She's his grand daughter..'_ he thought. He sighed and went home with a smile on his face. Little did he know that somewhere across the night sky, a certain man clad in white was watching him.

* * *

Yay! Shinichi and Aoko finally crossed paths! :D I wonder what will happen next.

And we finally know about Ran's feelings for Shinichi, Don't give up Ran! Ah-le-le?! Why is this certain man in Beika? What are his motives? And lastly what about Kaito? Does he really not care?

Well stay tuned for the next chapter. ^^

Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! 3

Ja'ne! :3


End file.
